Only The Right One
by ItsRainingInsidee
Summary: Summary Coming Soon. Main Characters: Maria, Jeff Chris Jericho... Other Charcaters Coming: Punk/Candice, Mickie/Cody Matt/Ashley and Eve/Randy Coming Soon.
1. Meeting You

**A/n: Okay, so as I said before, I told you guys that I will have a new idea and to vote for it. Voting's still open by the way. Just incase I want to add another pairing with the story. So, yeah. Enjoy! Also, this is all Maria's Point Of View. Well, most of it… I'll let you know when its not. Okay? Read and review! It makes me happy! :) So, here's Maria's Point Of View… One last thing, it's the introduction of the story…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I'd never imagine me having _him_ as a boyfriend. Well to be honest, I actually did. He seemed real sweet and down to Earth. Any girl would be lucky to even get to talk to him. But I got to be with him. I'd taken high-risks. Literally. My boyfriend isn't some supermodel playboy. Hell No. One thing, he's loud, obnoxious at times, and he's _way_ overprotective of me. Or anyone else he cares about, and he's got nothing to hide. Yeah, I know, those are all bad things, but sometimes he can be sweet, caring and funny. You'll see what I'm talking about when you read this. Okay, so here's how it all started. I was walking down the arena because I wanted to. Wait, never mind. I was walking down the arena because I have no life. Actually, I was looking for my dumb, bimbo friends. When I thought I spotted them, I ran over to them only to trip on a wire and my soda causing to spill on someone.

"Watch where you're going! Wont cha?!" He yelled in my face.

There's only one man who would be mean to me and other Divas.

Jeff Hardy. Sure, I've seen him around; other guys. I'm starting to think that he has a thing for guys, if you know what I mean. Since I've been working here for what? Four, four and a half years, no guy has ever disrespected me. If someone did, my best friend who is a guy, Mister Jericho himself, would kick their ass. But Jeff. I've never talked to him. Well, here was my first. _Be nice Maria. God, why does his multicolored hair look so, so, I don't know how to put it. _I thought.

"I looked up at him. Sorry! I…I…I was just…" I couldn't find the right words to come out.

"You were what huh?! Didn't you know that I have a match coming up in five minuets?!?! Gosh! This is why I absolutely HATE girls.!" Wait. Did he just say, he hates girls? "You stupid bi—" he got cut off with my best friend on SmackDown yelled,

"Dude, she's a girl! Let her be you dick! Obviously, she was looking for someone!!" Chris yelled.

"Oh, uhh sorry." He got out.

"Was he afraid of Chris!? Haha! Even I'm not afraid of him!!!" I stopped rambling. "Opps, did I say that out loud?!" I asked afraid of the consequences.

"Your going to pay, you bitch" Jeff mumbled in my ear before walking off.

"You know this guy?!" I asked.

"Uhh, yeah! Of course I do…" Chris said.

"Okay, answer me something." I asked him with a puppy face.

"What?" he asked looking at me in 'awe.'

"Is he…Um, is he…?" I tried to ask. "You know, like boy…?"

"Gay?" I nodded. He stared at me like I was crazy. "Heck no! He isn't gay! What made you think that?!?!"

"Well, he… Only hung out with guys…" I said looking at my best friend wondering what his freaking wife found in him.

"Well, the truth?" he asked me.

"NO JERICHO! THE LIE!" I said sarcastically.

"Okay then…"

"I was being sarcastic!"

"I know. Sucks for you…Now, you'll never find out why he hates girls so much…" he told me.

"You jackass…" I told him back.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot…" he said walking closer to me.

I wanted to step back, but he held me. "What?" I said in a whisper.

"So your not afraid of me?!" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Haha! I was just kidding! It was a joke! You know? Ha…Ha?" He quickly picked me up and put me on his shoulder. "Where are we going Jericho! I command you to put me down this instant!" I shouted squealing.

"I am not you're slave. I cannot do that…" he said bringing me to his locker room only to see the jackass in there acting like nobody walked in. I barely remembered that I was on Chris's shoulders. He put me down and started to tickle me. "Take it back!" He yelled.

"Never!" I said in laughs.

"Fine." Then he went to my ear and whispered. "I'll call Hardy to this side of the room…"

"Fine! I'm sorry!" I gave up. It was already torture seeing him staring at us.

Chris just smirked. "haha. I knew it." He said. "I found your kryptonite."

"Ass." I said.

"What?" he said as he began to tickle me again.

"Stop!"

"Under one condition!" he asked me sounding more like a statement.

"WHAT?!"

"Say, Jericho is better than any of the divas…" he looked over at Jeff. "And the WWE superstars…"

"Fine. Jericho is better than any of the divas, and the WWE superstars…" I rolled my eyes.

"Good. Your free to go." He said opening the door.

"One more thing Jericho." I said. I could feel Jeff's eyes staring at me. Weird.

"What?" he asked.

I kicked him in the shin hearing an 'ohh!' from Hardy. I quickly ran out of the door only for him to grab me back and give me a kiss on the cheek. Then, came another round of tickles.

From the corner of my eye, it looked like Hardy was jealous.

Jealous? Of what? Me?

He _is_ jealous. Wow. Defiantly, not gay…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n: I don't really think Jeff is gay. He's my second favorite. Oh yeah, I'm sorry if I offended anyone on the gay thing. I'm sorry. I don't have a problem with gays. Well, yeah, my friend is bi. Too much? Okay. Again, I don't have a problem with being gay. I just, uhh *Scratches head* yeah. Haha. Lol. Seriously, I don't mean to offend anyone. I hoped you like it! Please read and review! It makes me happy! :) I'll be your friend.**

**--Alicia.**


	2. Do You Forgive Me?

"Time to get up! We have an autograph signing to go to!!!" Eve yelled leaving Candice, Melina, and I to moan it was 5:30 in the morning! Melina's started at 7:00, Candice's at 8:00, Eve's at 9:00, then why the hell is she worrying! Mine is at 10:00!

"Five more minuets!!!" I mumbled.

"NO! Now!" Eve shouted. "Don't make me call Mickie!? Do you want me to?!"

"NO!" We all shouted without hesitation.

"Okay then! Get your asses up!" She shouted causing us to get up.

"Yes, Ma'am!" I shouted and heard giggles.

"Shut up…" Eve said to me. "Yah! I'm leaving! Bye!" and with that, she left.

"I'm going to catch up with her…" I said going out the door. "Hey."

"Hi. I'm sorry its just, I want to see someone earlier today…" Eve said.

"Who?" I stared in excitement.

"It's R-"

"Hey girls. Wow Eve. You look, ready." Randy laughed.

"Hi Randy." We both said. Eve said it kinda flirty. I remembered about Randy's break-up with Sam. Right when I was about to talk, someone interrupted.

"Uhhh, Ria? You might wanna see this…" Melina said breaking the tension between Eve and Randy. I growled in frustration.

"Can you wait please?!" I asked.

"Uh huh, sure… Under one condition."

"What?" I asked in frustration.

"If you go and look." Melina smirked.

"This isn't going to get me anywhere is it?" I asked.

Melina shook her head. "Nope."

"Fine." I walked back into the room seeing nothing wrong. "What? I don't see anything!"

"Go to the patio in the front…" she said pointing to the blinds of the bleacher.

"Fine." I said again as I opened the blinds, I saw a bouquet of roses. I smiled and I went to the white carnations. I smelled them they smelled like peaches. I wondered, _How did anyone get to our hotel bleacher? We're on the 29__th__ floor! That's a far way! And down blow, is the pool?! _I searched for a card. I couldn't find it. Until, I saw something it was a white heart-box. I looked inside and saw a dozen chocolates with finally, a note. The note read:

_I'm so sorry about the other day. I hope you can forgive me. I'm really sorry. Please, let's get a chance to talk._

_---J.H._

Hmmm, J.H. I thought. Who the hell is J.H.? I thought of the whole roster. Oh, No. Jeff Hardy. When I found out, I got the roses and chocolate and threw them down my balcony in anger.

"What happened? You didn't like them?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around, expecting it to be one of my friends_. They left me! Those damn bitches_! I thought. But the person I was facing, was the person who gave me the stuff.

"I'm sorry, I don't get it?" I said in my ditzy voice.

"Haha. Very funny." He said. "Look, I'm really sorry."

I stared away from him. I didn't even talk to him.

"Please, talk to me." He begged. I still didn't bulge. "I hope we can try to be friends…" he said.

"I really hope that to." I mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just can't forgive you this easily…" I said starting to run away from my own hotel room until he stopped me.

"Then, how can you forgive me?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said as he let go of my hand and I left.

"I know." He mumbled. "Wait! Walk."

"What?"

"Walk to your autograph signing." He said.

"Why?" I stared at him not knowing I had a choice, I just sighed and walked five-miles to an autograph signing.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I walked into Wal-Mart happily, and bubbly. My legs hurt more than my arms usually hurt from signing autographs. My scar that Jeff gave me was still there. Of course, he didn't really give me a scar. The memories of Jeff were still there. Like, there was hurt in his eyes. I quickly washed that past me and went to find my autograph partner. Speaking of Jeff, there he was. _WooHoo! You told me to walk 5 miles so you can take me back home? I don't think that's it… _I thought.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Time went by quickly. There were parts where the fans wanted me and Jeff to hug and stuff. Uck. The clock read, 1:00. When I went out the store I was already walking back to my hotel.

_C'mon Jeff! Hurry up and ask me for a ride!!_

Its like he read my mind because he offered me a ride and I heard myself say yes. I realized that we had passed our hotel street. "Ugh Jeff?" I said him name.

"Hmmm?" he asked bobbing his head to the song that was playing.

"You passed my street…" I said in a obvious state.

"Oh. I know." He told me. I was worried and excited.

"So?" I started.

"SO?"

"Where the hell are we going?!" I asked.

"Wow. A lot of people tell me that your sweet. And bubbly. I don't see that…" he said.

"Cut the crap, Jeffy." I quickly cursed myself out in my head when I realized what I said. I only have nick-names for my best friends or… I gulped. _Crushes. _I don't like him. Do I?

He grinned. "What did you just call me?" he asked still with that stupid grin.

"I said… Cut the crap Jeff." I smiled nervously.

"Really? It sounded like, Cut the crap Jeff-ee!" he mocked me. Luckily, he didn't know why I called him it. "Since you called me something, I'll call you something…"

"Oh yeah? What is it?" I said. Oh my god. Was I flirting?

"I don't know. I'm still thinking. Oh look, here we are." We stopped in front of the place and my jaw dropped.


End file.
